


Getting older is nice (if you're there)

by ElephantOfAfrica



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 1910's sensibilities oh my, Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Marriage, Minor Hurt, Newt's Case, Percival Graves is crushing harder than a 12 year old girl, SO MUCH FLUFF, UST, proposal, waiting until marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElephantOfAfrica/pseuds/ElephantOfAfrica
Summary: A few looks into Percival's life as the years pass. Focusing on one Newt Scamander.---Update: I added a chapter of actual married shenanigans!Second Update: Just some random letters between our boys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as secret marriage fic!!! Didn't actually turn out that way lol.
> 
> Age key: if Graves is 30, then Theseus is 31, and Newt is 26.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

\---

Percival is twenty-eight years old and holds the record for most cases closed of the year. A lot of people in the department have won themselves good money in the MACUSA secret betting pool- which isn't really secret but everyone pretends it is, even though there have been rumors for years that even the president participates, under an alias of course- but Graves made his friends rich and his rivals jealous and that's half of what he cares about.

The other half is proving his skill and mastery enough so that he'd always be the first to come to mind when promotions are considered.

(His unquenchable thirst for justice doesn't kick in until later. Until he sees what corruption can do, what it can take away from innocent people. From children.)

For now Percival is very much interested in raising the Graves name even higher than his mother did, to continue the legacy of former Director of Magical Security Genevieve Graves, whose name still strikes fear in the hearts of many.

Percival is five days away from his twenty-ninth birthday when he gets promoted to Senior Auror and receives a congratulatory note from his mother, (who lives up in the country home, _how did she know so fast?_ ), and Percival can't wipe the smug grin off his face if he tried.

\---

Percival is only three weeks into his new senior position when he gets assigned the worst case ever.

It's boring and meaningless to him, he believes any junior auror could have handled it just fine, and he tells his superior, deputy director Marsden, who assigns him two junior aurors to " _train_ " and to " _show 'em how it's done_ " because " _these kids think you're the ultimate auror aspiration_ " and " _you don't mind, do ya Graves? Since it's such a basic case after all_ ".

Percival has to grind his teeth and smile so he won't jinx the smirk off of his superior's face.

The case, as it turns out, is indeed the worst, but not for what Percival initially thought. The case that started out as suspicion of small burglaries turned out to be just a front for a major trafficking mafia that was so widespread that it took three whole weeks just to find one hideout, by accident.

What they find turns heads and stomachs and turns Percival's world view.

His efforts to crack the case become so obsessive that he stops going home and somehow the rest of the department starts doing it too, until the president himself has to come down and make them leave.

It takes the department another two months before they have a major player, and after days of grueling questioning, planning, and two more raids, the president calls for the current director to resign, Deputy Marsden is made Director, corrupt aurors are arrested, corrupt councilmen too, and Percival is made Deputy Director in the span of a crazy twelve hours.

No one in the department is okay for a few months after that.

\---

Percival is twenty-nine, still hurting with the rest of his department from finding out a number of their colleagues were involved in atrocities and deputy director for all of two months when Director Marsden sends him to London to attend a number of meetings in his name.

Tells him that he is still needed here to attend trials and that Percival won't be missed for just three days, "Go, you need it Graves," and for once Marsden isn't smug, he's just somber, like the rest of them.

Percival doesn't want to go, he wants to be here with his department, he has to make sure that his city never suffers something like this again.

He grumbles and frowns and protests but it doesn't change the director's mind and Percival takes a portkey right into the British ministry the very next morning.

He is greeted by his counterpart in the ministry, an enthusiastic man, way too enthusiastic in Percival's opinion, very tall, and quite loud.

Theseus Scamander.

Percival starts out disliking the man, he doesn't have it in him to be receptive to such a sunny disposition, if an outsider were to describe how they seemed it would be that the sun met a rain cloud, and Percival has to shake his head of the childish thought.

Well into their meeting though Percival has to admit to himself that Scamander is incredibly intelligent and well suited for his position, he can recognize the underlying vicious drive he knows exists in any auror worth their salt.

And slowly he starts to warm up to the man, spending hours discussing intricacies of their work, shooting ideas off of each other, without a single lagging moment. That is until they are interrupted.

A quick rap on Theseus's office door is all the warning they get before a head of red curls is stuck in.

And that's how Percival meets the other Scamander.

Newt Scamander shares only his brother's height and hair color, while everything else looks to be different even the general demeanor. It seems Theseus was the one with all the public charm.

The reason for the interruption is simply that Newt finally had some time to himself and wanted to speak with his brother.

Percival, never one to impose on private matters, tries to excuse himself but Theseus wouldn't have it and invites Percival to lunch with him and his brother, "It's lunch time anyway, and I've been a terrible host, not offering you anything. What would mother say." he still has a wide smile so Percival assumes it's not actually that big of a deal.

They have lunch at a small cafe down the road from the ministry and Percival's ears perk up the moment he figures out what Newt Scamander is going on about.

"Wait you mean an actual Nundu? A live one?" Percival doesn't even try to hide his 'are you insane' tone.

But Newt doesn't seem to pick up on it because his response is way too enthusiastic, and there's another similarity with Theseus, "Yes precisely." he turns to his brother, "And I've just gotten the supervisor's approval to travel to Africa for the field study."  he seems to be waiting for something from Theseus and Percival watches the exchange with interest.

But Theseus' smile doesn't waver in the wake of his brother's dangerous assignment, it only gets bigger, "You're finally going then! You've been waiting so long for this. Have you told mother? She'll be so jealous Newt," he crows and Newt ducks his head with a smile.

What is wrong with this family?!

"Stop. I'll tell her tonight," Newt chuckles and buries his blushing face in his cup of tea. Percival could agree that having a family member gush in pride in front of a stranger could be embarrassing.

Percival decides to spare the man and clears his throat, "So this is what you do then? And it's sanctioned by the ministry?"

In an instant Newt jumps right into a dynamic explanation of his work, his passion apparently, embarrassment forgotten, shyness put aside, all in favor of preaching the importance of magical creatures.

His lecture isn't even directed just at Percival, he includes Theseus as if his brother has never heard this before, and Percival bites down a smile at the indulgent look on Theseus' face.

Their lunch hour ends with both Percival and Newt in a heated discussion on legislation that concerns magical creatures, they are so consumed in the debate that they don't notice Theseus paying for lunch or anything else until the man claps his hands and announces sadly they need to get back to work.

All three of them walk back to the ministry, conversation shifted to less intense subjects, mostly Percival trying to describe the MACUSA building and not doing a very good job of it.

"Never become a novelist my friend," Theseus jokes good natured, Percival chuckles and sees Newt, head down, but smiling and he thinks that since he arrived this morning the cloud of rage and frustration in his mind has lifted.

(It's later that he realizes that Theseus had really meant it, calling him a friend, and that he has truly become a friend to the Scamanders)

Newt leaves them to get back to his own department and he and Theseus return to their meetings.

On his third and last day of the ministry visit, Percival shakes a lot of hands and promises the presence of his director the next time for sure.

Done with beaurocratic pleasantries he accidentally bumps into Newt, who is very flustered and apologetic, and they chat for a few minutes before Percival remembers that he has to get ready to leave in an hour.

"Back to New York," Newt says awkwardly.

"Yes," Percival replies just as awkwardly and he wants to hex himself in the foot. "You should, I mean if you're ever, traveling that way, you should see MACUSA for yourself, if you want to." he has no idea what has his words so stilted and he frowns to himself. Which Newt seems to misinterpret as a frown at him and really there's no way could this get any worse, where the hell is Percival's public persona when needed?!

"I uhm, I mean I'm sure that would be something to see," Newt's gaze is lowered, hair somewhat obstructing view of his face, and Percival is almost grateful that he can't see what must be an offended expression on Scamander's face.

"Right, well, it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Scamander." he holds a hand out and Newt only hesitates a second before they are firmly shaking hands.

"Yours as well Mr. Graves," he says softly.

Percival doesn't know what possesses him to say this, "I must admit I'm curious about what your trip to Africa will come to."

Newt's head snaps up and there's no hiding the delighted surprise on his face, he must not receive much interest in his work, and a sweet smile brightens his freckled face.

"Oh! There's, I mean, there shall be reports," he mutters, "although I don't know if the ministry will publish them," he perks up again though, "but I could tell Theseus to share my updates with you. If- if you'd be alright with that of course?" he asks hesitantly.

Percival is already nodding, "Yes, sure, that'd be, good. I mean, thank you, you don't have to but I'd appreciate it."

Suddenly they realize they were still shaking hands and let go immediately.

With quick goodbyes and wishes of safe travels they head in different directions.

Percival's heart is racing during the two minutes it takes him to reach Theseus' office for well wishes and goodbyes, and he keeps that hand curled loosely in a fist, fingers strangely tingling and warm. He attributes the strangeness to embarrassment at having forgotten his manners and basically bullying an innocent man into agreeing to disclosing details about his work which Percival has no right to knowing anyway.

Percival's scheduled portkey drops him in MACUSA and the next hour of registering, reporting back to the Director Marsden, and greeting his colleagues, flies by, and the moment he settles at his desk again thinking about his trip, he feels as though he spent a month in London, not just three days. He's been surrounded by so much new everything to absorb that he's had no time at all to wallow in the bleakness that he traveled with.

Percival notes that he can take a full breath, without feeling like the worst failure anymore, and he allows himself a small smile.

\---

Percival is three weeks from turning thirty when he receives his first letter from Theseus, half of it is work related and he pens an appropriate reply right away. The other half just seems to be Theseus's stream of thought, and it takes Percival by surprise that the man is sharing anything personal with him. There's also a paragraph at the end recounting Newt's journey to Africa and some of the things he's encountered thus far, not that it's much with the trip just beginning. Percival is surprised again that Newt remembered at all, and then feels slightly guilty. What if the man feels pressured?!

Percival replies to Theseus's personal section with some personal trivia of his own, and only says that Newt's voyage sounds exciting.

The second letter is much the same, so is the third. The fourth includes a second page written by Newt himself, instead of a summarized paragraph by Theseus, so is the fifth letter.

After that Percival and Newt write each other directly.

A few more letters in and Theseus catches on that he's not the middle man anymore and moans about being left out.

Percival tells him not to use official missives for personal use and to quit being a drama queen.

Newt's next letter contains an entire two paragraphs about how Theseus is being a child because he thinks they don't like him anymore, before going into detail about the Hungarian dragons Newt is currently observing. Right from their habitat. Right there, smack in the middle of them.

After a year and a half of letters back and forth Percival tries not to get a heart attack every time Newt recounts an insane adventure in search for creatures.

Percival and Newt agree to visit London at the same time so they can assure Theseus that the three of them are still friends.

And if Percival's heart skips a beat whenever he thinks about seeing Newt in London again, well, he attributes that to the fact that he must have missed his friend.

\---

Percival is thirty-two and has been exchanging letters with Newt for two years when they finally meet again in London.

Percival has a week off and he doesn't waste it; he portkeys with one suitcase, from the civilian platform, right into the corresponding one at the ministry and heads up to where he's sure to find a Scamander.

Theseus is thankfully in his office when Percival arrives, but the man is being passive aggressive to a mirror standing on his desk and Percival assumes it's an important call so he doesn't disturb him and settles in to sit in the guest chair.

It's only a few minutes before the door to theseus's office opens and Newt slips inside, spotting Percival he beams happily and crosses the room to him.

Percival stands to greet him, "Hi." they shake hands.

"Hello," Newt's face looks flushed, he must have been hurrying, Percival thinks.

In fact, Newt looks different, quite different from the last time. Did knowing someone really change how they look? Newt's freckles seem to have multiplied and his eyes look so bright.

They're snapped out of their, again, handshake! when Theseus clears his throat and mutters an unsubtle "Wow," brows raised into his hairline.

"So, welcome back to London Percival," Theseus announces, getting out of his chair to clap him on the shoulder, "We have prepared quite the trip for you," he smiles wide and suddenly Percival regrets giving them a complete pass to plan anything while he's here.

Fortunately, nothing horrible or embarrassing happens to Percival, yet, he thinks wryly. They go for a quick cup of tea/coffee, at the same nearby cafe, then the brothers proceed to show Percival around London. The most famous parts first, then to the neighborhood where Theseus and Newt share an apartment.

Percival refuses to take Newt's room, assuring them that if he had known he would have booked a room somewhere.

The brothers insist, and that's how Percival is introduced to 'the case'.

Newt leads him down the steps into a messy shack that opens up into a world that takes Percival's breaths away.

Natural habitats strewn about, perfectly made and contained, Percival has never seen extension charms used like this before, he's never seen worlds created with such mastery before.

It takes him a few moments of speechlessness then, "Newt, this, this is incredible," he breathes, looking around.

"Theseus helped a lot," he starts but Theseus cuts him off, "Oh only a little, don't be modest little brother," He laughs.

Percival turns back to them and Newt's head is ducked shyly, face red, and Theseus's arm thrown across his shoulders.

Percival smiles, "So what have you got housed in here? And how does it work exactly?"

And just like that Newt is leading them across the habitats available, introducing the few creatures already residing there.

"There aren't many creatures as you can see, I've only kept the ones that required constant care, if they've been hurt badly I'd need to keep them under supervision, but it's always best not to acclimate a wild creature too much to people if I'm to let it back into its natural habitat." he's kneeling beside an invisible creature that's got an appendage in a sling it seems.

Later, they go out for dinner at Theseus's favorite restaurant, then hop over to a pub.

They get home, not drunk, but pleasantly foggy, and it makes watching Newt disappear into the suitcase hilarious.

\---

The next day they have breakfast at the flat then they head out for another day of sightseeing.

They spend money on the silliest things, souvenirs and endless candy that Percival must, absolutely, try, according to Theseus.

Around late afternoon Newt drags them to an old magical antique store and points out all the objects that have magical creatures drawn or carved  on to them.

"Long ago we were much more in tune with the natural world around us," he explains, holding an old but beautiful compass, the cover engraved with a stylized Wampus cat.

Newt smiles and glances at him, "This might have belonged to an American or made by one, Wampus cats are native to north America you probably know," he shakes the compass.

Percival takes it when offered and turns it over, opens it up, looking at all the parts, "Still works," he muses.

He sets it down carefully then a shine catches his eye, it's a beautiful silver wand holster, engraved with a Phoenix, and Percival chuckled, "I have to get that for my mother."

Newt gives him a surprised look, "She uses a holster?"

"Oh yeah, she might be a civilian now but she'll never stop being an auror." Percival chuckles again, imagines the many times his mother startled others with her dangerous looking wand holster strapped to her side.

Theseus comes stomping and ready to go in that moment and Newt manages to distract him long enough for Percival to purchase his gifts.

They have to turn in early that night because they are traveling to the country to the Scamander family home.

\---

The rest of the week is spent in the comfort of the Scamander family home in the countryside.

Percival meets and charms Mister and Misses Scamander, presents them with creature decorated trinkets he purchased from the store in London, his guess that the creature love was a family thing being correct.

Percival finds himself touring the grounds with one of the Scamanders more often than not.

He loves the calm of the place, and even with how remote it is, he doesn't feel isolated, there's always someone around to keep him company.

He's walking with Newt one morning, they're not talking, which scared Percival initially, until the feeling dissipated and he just felt calm and unhurried.

Newt held a hippogriff's feather between his fingers, twirling it absently, it must have fallen from one of his mother's, and what a sight that had been, Newt's diminutive mother commanding a flock of them.

Suddenly Newt sprang away to the right and Percival stopped in shock, "What are you doing?"

Newt was low to the ground and gaze focused away, Percival tried to follow his line of sight, then Newt sprang forward, arms outstretched, and grabbing something with a triumphant noise.

"There you are! Mother has been complaining about her silver going missing, I suspected it might be a Niffler. What do you have to say for yourself little thief?" Newt held the small black furry creature carefully, "Now where did you come from? Your hole must be close by, I wonder if there's more of you."

Muttering to himself Newt carried on forward and Percival was helpless but to follow.

They did indeed find the creature's hole, filled with silverware and belt buckles, not much to steal in the countryside. There weren't anymore nifflers though and Newt was sad for the creature's loneliness, so he gave it a coin and the little fellow was so happy it decided to sleep on Newt.

So Newt and Percival settled under a nearby tree, the creature in Newt's lap sleeping contently.

Percival stretched his legs out in front of him, mildly glad he wore his boots and not his nice shoes, then Newt thrust something in front of his face. He startled then looked better, the hippogriff's feather, the looks at Newt with a questioning brow.

"Keep it, a feather, freely given, is good luck." Newt says like that's the only thing that makes sense.

"But, that wasn't freely given, it fell off right?"

Newt shakes his head, "Freely given."

He pushes it toward Percival again and he takes it carefully, he doesn't want to ruin it.

"Thank you," he says softly.

Percival swallows, his throat suddenly dry, he's not an idiot, he knows what these feelings mean. What it means when he can't help but smile when he sees Newt, what it means when Percival's more inclined to pay attention to the things Newt says than anyone else in a conversation, what it means that he looks up information about the things Newt mentions so he can carry a conversation with the man, what it means when he can hardly wait for Newt's letters to arrive then he reads them again and again to make the wait bearable, what it means when he looks at Newt and thinks he's the most beautiful man he's ever seen.

Percival knows, and he's never been a coward, no Graves is, he's just, concerned, yes that's it, concerned. If Newt doesn't feel the same way then he doesn't want to make the man feel awkward, doesn't want him to close in on himself again, it would be, it would be devastating really.

Percival ran his fingers over the feather softly and chanced a glance at the other man, only to find him already looking at Percival and having eye contact with Newt is so surprising and unusual that it make Percival freeze, caught in those bright eyes.

Percival just barely stops himself from choking on air when Newt gives him a small smile, cheeks bright red, then turns his gaze back down to his lap and the slumbering creature.

Percival needs a moment.

He collects his strong, auror sharp, _come on Percival_ , wits about him, and takes a deep breath, heart refusing to calm down, "Newt," he murmurs.

Newt hums in reply, still looking at the little niffler, stroking its fur with one hand.

Percival inches his hand over to Newt's, resting in the grass between them, he touches his fingers carefully to Newt's, giving him plenty of time to remove his hand if he wanted, but he doesn't, so Percival moves his hand fully over Newt's.

Percival's heart is still beating wildly but Newt's hand remains and is not removed, and Percival cannot believe how much holding his hand is affecting him!

But! But, Newt's hand doesn't just stay there. Newt slowly and gently turns his hand over, so he's holding Percival's hand right back, and he gives it a light squeeze.

Percival looks at Newt, and he may still be gazing at the small creature but his ears have turned red to match his cheeks, he's affected too, and Percival can't believe how lucky he is.

They sit like that for a long time until they're called in for lunch and they trudged back side by side, hands to themselves but cheeks way too flushed to fool anyone, but kindly, no one draws attention to it. Newt introduces the family to the niffler.

Percival's last day with the Scamanders and in England, goes by too fast for his liking, wishing to have more time with his friends, with Newt.

But he spends it well, making sure to thank the Scamander parents for hosting him in their home and making him feel welcome. He spends time with Theseus and Newt together, although Newt can't stop them from talking about work for a little bit, until he threatens to leave, then they agree to carry on via letters.

After a time Theseus none too subtly excuses himself for reasons, and Newt and Percival sit awkwardly, trying to say something to break the silence until Newt suddenly talks, sounding nervous, "Are you uncomfortable?"

"No," Percival's reply came without input from his brain, he coughs.

Newt shrugs and continues before Percival can elaborate, "I felt like you might be,"

"No, no," Percival assures him quickly, or tries to, Newt's still looking away from him and he can't gauge his feelings, "Newt," Percival reaches for his hand again and this time Newt takes it readily, finally turning his face more towards him, and Percival sighs, relieved.

After a few moments of content silence Percival asks, finally, "Next time I see you, will you come to dinner with me?"

The skip in his step from Newt's agreement doesn't go away for a whole week after he goes back to New York.

\---

Percival is thirty-three and it's six months before he sees Newt again. Newt sent him a birthday gift with their regular letters, a tie pin that closely resembles the eagle depicted in the MACUSA shield, although it looks more magical, and older.

In the six months, Newt's travels take him to Spain for some consultation work, which ends up being bigger than a simple consultation and takes him months to be back home again.

Once he's settled and writing reports for his office, he writes Percival all about the adventure then asks him flat out if he could find some time to pop over for a meal together.

When Percival does make it to London for dinner he immediately badgers Newt about being the one to ask, to which Newt any replies with, "Next time then," and a smile that stops and restarts Percival's heart.

They go to Newt's chosen place, have a fantastic meal, and talk like they always do.

When it's time for Percival to go, because he can't take an entire day off to portkey to London and back, Newt takes his hand, kisses his cheek, and tells him how happy he is that Percival could come.

Percival is so blown away by Newt that he almost misses his scheduled portkey back home.

\---

Percival is thirty-three and having a minor personal crisis because he invited Newt to his apartment for a date forgetting that he is the worst at domestic charms and spells, and he can't cook the non-magical way. This is going to be a disaster.

Percival is amazing at wandless magic though, so he manipulates everything in his kitchen that way, keeping a careful eye on everything, and reading from a recipe book beside him.

He makes do. And it turns out quite alright if he says so himself.

Soon enough he has to go get Newt from the portkey platform, no matter how many times he's seen it, MACUSA always looks strange on a weekend. When Newt comes out of one of the booths and smiles as soon as he spots him, Percival's stomach flips and flips.

"Welcome to New York," he says happily, glad to have the opportunity to show Newt around. Tomorrow, but now dinner that he's tried so hard to make and still hoping it turns out good enough.

And that is how Percival finds out that Newt is the farthest thing from a picky eater there is. The man will eat anything.

Percival does a good job though, mostly, a few things just were not edible yet Newt, bless his soul, barely blinks and inhales the food down as Percival tries to hide a wince.

Percival tries to make it up to him by taking him out for desserts but Newt coaxes him down into the case to feed the creatures instead.

The case is just as awe inspiring as the first time he's seen it, and he sees Newt put aside his nice jacket and vest, Percival does the same, rolling up his sleeves to make himself useful.

Newt hands him a bucket and a small box, carrying another box himself, he takes him around the inhabited enclosures introducing every creature, explaining how to feed them.

They end up next to a nest filled with trinkets and Newt explains that he couldn't leave the niffler behind to wreak havoc on his mother's house.

They wake up right there in grass, covered in trinkets themselves, and a visible demiguise petting Newt's hair.

The entire day as they're touring around New York City they pretend they're not blushing because they were sleeping on each other.

\---

Percival is thirty-three and he's been on five dates with Newt, five pan-continental dates, maneuvering schedules, weekends, and portkeys to spend a few hours together, and it is always worth it.

Percival is certain of the fact after every date and after every letter arrives.

Then a note arrives, through official channels that take only seconds, from Theseus telling him that Newt got hurt.

Percival's entire body feels cold and his heart fell like a rock down to his feet.

Newt was trying to calm down a scared Erumpet and it swung at him.

Broken leg.

Percival makes it to London's leading magical hospital just as they're telling Newt that for the potion to mend his leg he will need to stay off it for twenty-four hours.

Newt grumbles and whines at Theseus at his bedside, but he shuts up when he sees Percival's face. Theseus doesn't tease him either, Percival's face probably looks as stricken as he feels. He doesn't know why he's freaking out so much, it's nothing horrifying, will be fixed in a day, and he's seen worse in his line of work. He stands beside Theseus and takes Newt's hand, asks him if he's okay, and Newt nods shooting desperate looks at his brother.

When they're alone Newt tries to make him understand, the creature was just scared, it's not her fault, Newt should have been more careful. Percival runs his fingers through his hair, messing it up completely, "Stop Newt. I know, I know you're going to be okay in a few hours, I just." he doesn't know how to articulate.

Newt takes his hand, worry evident and Percival should be the one comforting not being comforted, what a mess.

"What if our places were reversed Newt?" Percival settles on this, because it's the only way he knows to make a point in this situation.

Newt nods, not letting go of his hand, "I know. I- it's the same for me."

It seems they're both very bad with words.

Newt tugs on his hand until Percival's head is tucked in crook of Newt's neck, and he scratches his head, soothing, and reassuring.

Percival leans up after some moments, still looking upset but marginally better than before.

Their first kiss is in a hospital room, with a magical cast on Newt's left leg, and both their hands shake.

\---

Percival is thirty-three and he feels like he’s going to jump out of his own skin. Newt is on top of him, they’re lying on a patch of grass inside Newt’s case, (after a day spent looking after a sick niffler and feeding the creatures they sat down for something to eat), and Percival feels as though Newt is trying to reach his soul through his mouth.

Weeks ago Newt got hurt and ever since they’ve been meeting more than usual, maybe the both of them wanted to reassure the other, Percival wasn’t sure, but he is grateful that he gets to see Newt more even if it’s just a couple of hours at a time.

Percival fists his hands in Newt’s shirt pulling him impossibly closer, allowing Newt to kiss as deep as he wants, Percival wants it too, he moans into Newt’s mouth and wraps an around his waist and hears Newt gasp.

Impossible heat curls in his gut yet he shivers all over, they’re pulling and pushing at each other, their kisses turn messy, “Newt,” he groans into the kiss, not really knowing what he wants to say.

Newt only moans in response and moves his entire body in a way that make sparks dance behind Percival's eyelids, he gasps loudly.

Through an impressive feat of strength Percival switches their positions, having Newt on the ground under him was a view that has Percival incredibly uncomfortable in his pants, and he responds with kissing down Newt’s neck slowly, feeling Newt shake and swallow a few times before his hand is on Percival's shoulder pushing weakly, “P-Percival wait,” he sighs out.

Percival comes up to face Newt, he’s breathing hard, and the way Newt looks is indecent, face flushed and lips red, Percival wants to kiss him again.

“We should, uhm, stop now,” Newt clears his throat, blush getting even worse, and bites his bottom lip.

Percival blinks a few times to un-fog his head then he’s nodding along, right they should slow this down, it’s not exactly proper. He clears his throat and breathes in deeply, but he just smells Newt and it’s a glorious scent that does nothing for his _condition_.

“Right, of course. I’m sorry I, got a bit carried away,” but Newt is shaking his head before Percival can finish.

“No you didn’t I wanted this too, I just, thought we might slow down and wait,” he’s looking away embarrassed.

Percival chances a kiss to his cheek and it has the desired effect, Newt looks at him, “Of course we’ll wait.” He smiles at Newt and then he’s pulled down into a sweet hug.

The next time they meet Theseus is joining them for dinner and while Percival does his best to not think about it, be aloof, he kisses Newt’s cheek in greeting and the both of them turn red as bright as tomatoes and Theseus doesn’t let it go.

\---

Percival is thirty-four when he takes half a day specifically to go see his mother because she's busy any other time. What could she possibly be doing anyway?! She's retired!

He apparates to the Graves manor up in the country and easily finds his mother in the piano room, playing away. He waits until she's done before greeting her with a kiss to the cheek.

"Percival why does it take you months before you remember your mother with a visit?"

Percival doesn't blanch but it's a close thing, "I'm sorry mother." he also doesn't roll his eyes but it's a close thing.

She sighs and flips her white hair away from her face, "Children these days, no respect for their elders."

"Mom, I'm thirty-four, not a child." he says slowly, patiently.

"And yet you behave like a child holding a tantrum," she snaps her fingers and her coffee comes floating.

Percival does roll his eyes at the dramatics. Such a Graves.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," she's not even looking his way.

"Mother I actually have something to discuss with you," he says loudly hoping to get her attention.

She grumbles in French and puts down her coffee, turns to him and places one elegant leg over the other; she waves dramatically at him, giving him permission to continue.

He holds back the eye roll and gets right to the point.

"I'm going to ask Newt to marry me," best to put it plainly.

She blinks at him then springs into action, picking up her coffee once again, "Well good, are you staying for muffins?"

He blinks at her, startled, "What. That's it?"

She scoffs, "What did you think I would do? Say no? Make you marry someone else?" she shakes her head.

"No, not, I didn't except you to readily accept it, I suppose." he said, confused.

"Why not?" she shrugs, "He's a gentleman, from a good family. What else is there?" she pauses and eyes him like he's spouted a second head, "You do know that your father and I were in love yes?"

He nods, raising a hand, defeated, "Yes, yes, I know. Sorry. I'll be quiet now."

"Good. Have you got a ring? Have you told his parents?" she raises a brow at him.

He stays quiet because he knows what's coming and yeah he should have known.

"You didn't? No ring? Not even ask his parents? How do you expect this man to have you? Honestly Percival do I have to do everything."

"No, I'll get the ring, today even, and I'll talk to his parents, after I ask him," he soothes her.

She rolls her eyes at him, "So unprepared," she grumbles.

Percival counts his blessings and stands to leave.

"Bring him to dinner after you've asked him," she says with an imperious wave of her hand.

He sighs, "He might not say yes mom,"

She scoffs again, "Sure."

He leans down, kisses her head, and makes his way out.

He has a ring to buy.

\---

Percival is thirty-four and taking Newt out to his favorite restaurant in New York, it's great food, lots of talking and lots of bickering.

Percival's not sure when to do it but he feels he'll know the moment when it comes.

They walk home, to Percival's apartment, and climb into the case to feed the creatures.

Percival thinks maybe he'll do it in the morning over breakfast just before Newt leaves, when he looks at Newt by the new occamy nest, feeding them gently, hair a curly mess, shirt unbuttoned at the top and sleeves rolled up, boots mud cuffed, and eyes so incredibly bright and happy, Percival decides there's no better place than here.

Percival puts down his bucket, tries to dust himself off, fails, and steps toward Newt.

He clears his throat, "Newt?"

"hmm?"

"Could you turn for a second I need to show you something?" Percival mentally rolled his eyes, there isn't going to be a smooth way to do this with Newt.

"Oh right! Just, a, moment," he disentangles himself from the baby occamies, straightens, and turns.

Only to face a kneeling Percival.

"What's wrong?" Newt asks confused.

Yeah smooth isn't happening.

Percival wastes no time and takes Newt's hand, "Newt will you marry me?"

Too late Percival remembers perhaps he should have smiled, he thinks he probably looks very angry right now.

"Oh," Newt breathes.

Percival is still waiting and the ground is terrible on his knee but remains still, eye searching Newt's almost blank face.

Percival starts to feel awkward so he tries, "Newt,"

Newt seems to snap out of it, shakes his head, and bites his lip.

"Do you not want this? Is this not something..." but he doesn't finish because Newt's jumping him.

They end up on the ground, dust everywhere, "Sorry, I meat to say yes, I must not have said it out loud, I apologize." Newt says in a rush.

And Percival feels like someone poured a bucket of relief over him.

Newt leans in, stealing a kiss, and another, and a few more. They're rolling on the uncomfortable and dirty ground at this point but neither one of them lets up.

A while later Percival gives Newt the ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never meant for it to be this long.
> 
> Remember that criticism and yelling is always welcome!
> 
> find me on tumblr: my-terrible-life.tumblr come yell at me
> 
> Kudos and comments go into my coffee and make Percy and Noot suck face!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had a HUGE fight with a close friend so in the depth of my sadness Percy and Noot came to me and they said: Come spend a day with us watch us be married dweebs and get your mind off it. I said ok because duh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to find all spelling mistakes whoops.
> 
> You guys know that thing Eddie Redmayne does with his face? Where he blinks before he smiles? It's the most adorable shit I've ever seen. Kudo if you agree lol ;)

 

\---

Percival is going to be thirty-five in one month and he is a nervous mess. On the inside.

On the outside he's the picture of cool, calm, and collected as his mother fusses over his bow tie and the flower in his suit jacket.

They are in one of the many rooms in the Scamander estate getting ready. His mother looks like she could be a royal duchess; dress a rich, deep blue, feathers and jewels adorn her shoulders and ears, white hair perfectly made up. Percival keeps on noting the details of her ensemble to keep the nervousness at bay.

He's getting married in a couple of hours.

He arrived with his mother to the Scamander estate a few days ago and to his utter relief his mother got along really well with Newt's parents, she even went down with Mrs. Scamander to the hippogriff's willingly.

This morning his remaining aunts and uncle portkeyed from the MACUSA platform and made the trip here and his mother's family arrived from France around the same time.

Percival thought he had a big family but he was not prepared for the sheer amount of Scamanders arriving this morning.

So many of them and so many children too, he stumbled onto more than ten of them already. This must be why their estate is so big.

He knows Newt is getting ready in another room somewhere and probably getting teased to within an inch of his life by Theseus.

He hasn't seen Newt in too long, two whole days they've been kept apart, and no matter how much whining, or bribery earned them even an hour together.

He's antsy and he wants to see his fiancé.

Percival steps out of his musings when his mother starts drinking, where did she even get a bottle of wine?!

"Mother no." he comes after her.

She steps away from him lightly, "Shh, go away, this is a very nice wine that Anna dropped off and I will have some."

Percival sighs, why in the world would Newt's mother give his mother wine so early?

He decides to give up on this cause and sits himself down in a chair by the window, looking out into the grounds. Watching guests mill about the area where the ceremony will be held.

The garden has been beautifully decorated, the chairs arranged in the customary circle (a circle within a circle within a circle and so on), with only a single narrow path to allow the engaged couple (and the ministry representative) to reach the center. There are many flowers and a few flags of the ancient crests of both families.

It's not done this way in America anymore, but the Scamanders still do this, so does the French branch of his family, so might as well.

He sees the guests taking their places and the ministry representative arrive.

Theseus bangs on his door and tells him to get a move on.

Percival takes a deep breath, stands and turns to his mother, who is watching him with an odd look in her eyes.

He offers his arm to her and they make their way downstairs.

When they get downstairs he notices Theseus and Newt's parents taking their places at the innermost circle.

His breath catches when he sees Newt standing with the ministry representative at the mouth of the path, waiting, and Newt looks absolutely wonderful.

Before they make their way outside his mother tugs on his arm and he looks at her, nerves clear on his face. She tugs again and he leans down, she presses a kiss to his forehead and he can hear all the things she wants to say. He squeezes her hand and then they head out, it's not yet sunset but the sky is already washed in pinks, oranges, and purples. The ceremony will conclude just as the sun sets as customary.

Newt notices them and he looks as stricken as Percival feels and this finally brings a smile to Percival's face, they're both just as stupidly in love with one another.

His mother leaves him to take her own place beside the Scamanders and Newt and Percival turn to the representative who brandishes their marriage certificate, conjures a podium to set it on, and offers them his quill (Percival can't believe he's using a quill) in turn to sign the papers. Then in a few moments he signs them and stamps the certificate with the ministry seal. His part done he takes up a chair among the guests and Percival and Newt turn to each other.

Percival is almost shaking with giddiness, the legal part of their marriage is done, now the magical part.

Newt is blushing when they join hands and Percival knows he's blushing too. They walk onto the path to the small empty circle within their friends and family; they step in the middle and bring out their wands.

Percival looks into Newt's eyes and takes a deep breath and brings the tip of his wand to touch the tip of Newt's. They've been learning this spell for the past week, shouldn't be hard to get right.

They join their free hands for complete the connection between them and their magic, and the next moment their wands are glowing brightly, a golden, shimmery hue, that lets out a wispy string of gold that wraps around their wrists. The glow keeps getting impossibly brighter until they feel like they need to close their eyes, but just as it appeared suddenly, it disappears and all that's left is an impression of warmth around their wrists.

Percival doesn't look at his hand, or his wand or anything else though; he's looking at the bright, beautiful smile on his husband's face. His husband! Percival deals as though the smile will split his own face.

Their magic connected, the essence of their souls touched. The deepest most intimate parts of them recognizes one another and forever will.

Percival isn't sure who tugged whom closer but he's kissing his husband just as the last rays of the sun disappears, Newt's arms around him, his magic thrumming with warmth and power feeling the tendrils of Newt's own magic touching the edges of his. Percival's things his body might burst with joy.

Or that could just be the explosion of cheers and clapping from their guests.

They separate reluctantly, with embarrassed smiles on their faces they turn to their friends and family, Percival's spies his mother dabbing at her eye and his heart tugs at the sight.

The rest of the evening is spent, of course, eating and dancing. The ceremony circles of chairs get magically rearranged around tables and food is served. Theseus surprises everyone by introducing a small band, friends of his, but very good with their classical music.

Newt drags him to their table, "Sorry, but I haven't eaten, have you?"

Percival smiles and shakes his head, they get a few bites in before Theseus bullies them into the middle to dance.

A very sweet tune carries them across the floor, and they've been practicing this dance too on the orders of the parents, but Percival and Newt don't care if they're ruining the steps they're just enjoying the chance to wrap their arms around each other and steal kisses and have people applaud it.

They get back to their amazing feast after the dance but they don't stay seated long, soon enough everyone wants a dance with the couple.

Percival enjoys a dance with his mother, who's already got more wine in and on her and she's easier with her smiles.

At the end of the night the Scamander garden is filled with cracks of apparating, guests leaving to their accommodations or taking up rooms in the large estate.

Mrs. Scamander doesn't let Genevieve go anywhere and makes her stay in one of the rooms.

Percival and Newt are still in the mostly deserted garden, while hired help does the cleaning up, they are siting so close they’re almost on top of each other, Percival's arm resting on the back of Newt's chair and Newts hands on the back of his head and neck, kissing gently, as one kiss ends, another begins. Percival's other hand is on the outside of Newt's thigh trying to pull him closer. They've only done this a few times before and Percival can barely believe that he's doing it now, that they can do this and more if they please.

They don't separate until a drunken Theseus yells at them from inside the house to get to their room because he's getting sick. And then he gets actually sick.

Their foreheads touching, Percival smiles, bites his lip, "Want to go up?" he asks softly, butterflies filling his stomach.

Newt nods and steals another kiss, quick, and then they're out of their seats and off to their room in the Scamander estate.

\---

With the door locked behind them they stand, hands joined, in the middle of their room, nervous and suddenly shy, the both of them.

They don't bother with lighting, the moon light strong enough for them to see well and not stumble.

Percival decides to cut his nerves and pulls Newt in for a hug, figuring he could use one too, he hears Newt sigh deeply and runs his hands slowly up and down his husband's back soothingly.

"Thank you for marrying me," he blurts out, then thinks it a stupid thing to say but Newt pulls away and laughs lightly, and he thinks it's worth it then.

"I was happy to, and I suppose thank you as well," Newt says with amusement.

Percival smiles and then they're kissing again, just like their kisses downstairs but less gentle, less restrained. More like the time they kissed in Newt's case, full of heat and sparks.

They help each other out of their wedding suits, laying them gently on a chair, and then out of their union suits, their hands getting more nervous and shy with each button, there are a few nervous chuckles and fumbling with the buttons but soon they're both bare, hands clasped.

Newt, blushing like mad, jerks his head toward the bed, "Should we..." and Percival springs into action. He kisses Newt gently at first, to calm them both down, but soon Newt's pushing for more and actually pushing Percival towards the bed.

They fall in, kissing, hands starting to explore every bit of skin reachable. Newt climbs on top of him and Percival just about dies, he kisses him deeply, biting Percival's lips and eliciting gasps. Newt's curly hair hangs and his face is flushed, lips bitten red when he pulls away, the sight of him makes that heat jump inside him, coming stronger than he's ever felt before and he pulls him down for more kisses.

Newt takes initiative and kisses over Percival's face and down to his neck, Percival wraps his arms around Newt and bites his lip, Newt's doing some really wonderful things with his mouth.

Percival's hand makes its way to Newt's hair just as the man himself makes his way down to Percival's chest, kissing, licking and biting, encouraged by Percival's gasps.

He's tugging Newt up a few second later because he wants him there, he feels too exposed, and he wants Newt covering him, he never thought he'd get this emotional on their first time together.

They're kissing again and Percival is shivering and sweating at the same time, they're both very obviously affected, and when Newt rolls his body against Percival's his breath catches, and when he does it again Percival moans long and loud.

Newt sucks kisses onto his throat and keeps rolling his hips against Percival who tugs him up to muffle moans in kisses.

It doesn't take them long, Newt panting and groaning, hips rolling, and Percival gasping out his husband's name, taking whatever Newt is giving and they're soon following each other over the brink.

Other than getting something to wipe away their mess, they don't separate, holding each other closely, hearts still calming, and sweat cooling on their skin.

They press soft, sweet kisses to each other’s faces gently.

They don't actually sleep through the night, they keep waking up to press more urgent kisses and bring each other pleasure.

Breakfast with the family the next morning is only slightly awkward and embarrassing.

\---

Percival is thirty-five and married for four months and it still blows his mind. At the moment they live in Percival's brownstone in New York, Newt able to get permission to continue his work from there as well as explore the possibilities for research this side of the ocean.

Every time he comes home and sees Newt's things in his house, he remembers, happily, that it's their house now. He claims down Newt's case and helps the man with his daily duties and then then they sit for their own dinner, sharing stories of their day and such may sound mundane but Percival has never been happier.

Actually that may not be accurate, his happiest moment is in the morning, when he wakes up and Newt is there beside him, usually entangled hilariously in the sheets, face calm and sweet and then he blinks awake and Percival's happiness is complete. Every day.

Watching a very sleep fogged Newt maneuvering his morning routine is simply a very welcome bonus. His stumbling, grumbling husband provides endless entertainment for Percival in the morning. Ah the joys of getting cursed at for being awake and then kissed silly by his half-asleep husband!

\---

Percival is thirty-five and trying to plan something nice for Newt's thirty-first birthday. He plans a weekend trip to Arizona, Newt has wanted to go and see the Thunderbirds there for some time; he thinks Newt will appreciate that more than a restaurant and some cake.

And he's right! When Percival reveals his plans a day before so Newt can get ready he's jumped and showered in kisses and thank you's.

They spend the weekend trip staying very little time in the small cabin Percival rented in favor of exploring the wild plains in hopes of coming across the majestic creature.

They don't encounter a Thunderbird, which is disappointing, but they encounter plenty of non-magical creatures and Newt's in love with all of them anyway.

\---

Percival forgets it's his birthday until he walks through the door and is immediately slammed against the wall and kissed into next week.

He doesn't get a chance to ask Newt what's gotten into him or even say hello because Newt has them both half naked on the floor in a matter of moments, and he's already taken Percival into his mouth rendering him speechless for some time.

When it's all done and they lay on the floor, limbs entangled, messy, and panting, Newt chimes in with a breathy "Happy birthday," and Percival blinks at the ceiling for a few moments.

Then he's laughing like an idiot and soon Newt joins him with a chuckle and a kiss to his cheek.

"I've been wanting to do that since last night," Newt says, smiling smugly to himself, gazing up at the ceiling.

Percival side-eyes him, "You did do this last night, in bed,"

"Yes," is the only response.

Percival blushes.

\---

Percival is supposed to be thirty-six, that's what his birth certificate says, yet he's behaving like a child and he knows it. He just. Can't. Stop.

He keeps digging himself a deeper grave with every word coming out of his mouth and he knows he should shut up, knows he needs to stop because all the shit he's spouting is the outcome of jealousy and nothing more. Newt is going to be so mad at him when they get home, he's probably fuming already but doing his best not to show it.

Newt got promoted in his department to senior researcher and a few of his colleagues were also promoted to a number of higher positions and their department decided to celebrate all of them. Holding an elegant party at a hotel is the best choice to do just that and of course Newt tries to keep it secret because of nerves until Percival badgers the truth out of him. Not the promotion, just the party. Percival celebrates Newt's promotion with him in private the minute he founs out.

So here they are, elegant soirée, Newt's coworkers everywhere and Percival making an absolute ass of himself because one of said coworkers, just would not, stop, trying to get his hands on his husband.

He's not even fawning the way other people do it, which Percival usually encourages because Newt deserves to all the admiration and attention, he's brilliant, but the man, Hawthorne, is  being too handsy, sickeningly adoring looks sent Newt's way, and Percival is grinding his teeth so much his jaw starts to hurt.

Then of course Percival had to forget how many drinks he's had and then he had to drag Newt away from his _adoring_ fan kind of rudely for a dance, and when Newt asks what's wrong he snaps like an idiot over something meaningless, and this brings him to the childish behavior Percival knows he should stop. He's sticking to Newt in a very improper way and while Newt is trying to salvage the situation, try and smooth over Percival's gruff replies to basically everyone; people have begun to notice that maybe going near that angry American auror is not such a smart idea.

It doesn't take long for Newt to be fed up. He huffs, extracts himself from Percival, and storms towards the exit, the coat check boy already handing over his coat and Newt is gone.

Percival gives himself a mental slap to the face and follows, he knows he fucked up, and he knows Newt will be very angry and he will address it once they're home.

Percival gets his own coat and heads toward their flat in London, it's not as hard as they imagined, keeping two homes on two different continents. Their flat is close by the one Newt shared with Theseus which just belongs to Theseus now.

Percival curses himself for not even being drunk, he just drank enough to get snappy. Not even buzzed.

He gets home minutes after Newt does.

Newt's already chucking his suit jacket to the bed, barely restrained anger obvious in his jerky movements, his tense back to Percival.

Percival wonders how bad this is going to be. They've never really fought before, nothing big, usually small disagreements that got resolved right away, but they're married now, just under a year, and they've discovered so much about each other that letters and dates could never reveal. What if Newt has finally discovered the one thing that makes him hate Percival?

This makes Percival anxious on top of being irritated by the party, and that just makes him stupid because instead of staying quiet he pokes the bear.

"I know you're mad so just yell at me so we can get this over with."

Newt stills, a moment passes, then a few more before he turns slowly, his face as tense as the rest of him.

"Get, this, over with?" his voice low, angry, and eyes narrowed.

Percival shrugs, hands fisted inside the pockets of his coat which he's still wearing.

Newt takes a sharp breath, jaw clenching, and let's go of his half off tie, "What's wrong with you? Why did you act like an idiot?"

"I wasn't acting like an idiot," he knows he was.

Newt eyebrows shoot upwards, "Oh so I suppose I was! Was I the one being rude to every person I spoke to? So much so that people I've worked with for years started to fear to come near me?" Newt's voice kept rising with every question.

"I wasn't being rude; I was formal, unlike certain people who were being overly friendly!" Percival's voice matched Newt's.

Newt shook his head, he starts to shuffle his feel, "What are you on about?! Percival as far as I can tell, you were fine, even smiling, then you started acting like an utter cock for absolutely no reason. My superior noticed! Who is an eighty year old short-sighted man with bad hearing!" Newt yells.

"You never care what people think!" Percival yells back, throwing his hands up.

"And you're never rude! I could have been fired! I love my job, and the only reason I got it in the first place is because Theseus made the Scamander name something to be respected again. It doesn't matter if our family is old, we're always considered the ruffians of the bunch! If that ancient man thinks I'm not proper and that my husband is some American Mafioso then he's more likely to toss me out and put someone else in my place regardless of skill level!" Newt's hands shake with anger, voice going up and down, and before Percival can childishly remark on British sense of superiority, Newt suddenly stills, his face looks stricken like he's realized something awful, "Is that it? Do you not respect my work?" he breathes out.

Percival feels like he's been blindsided, the conversation ( _yelling match_ ) taking a completely unexpected turn, "What? I never said that."

"You still think what I do is ridiculous? Insane and unnecessary." Newt's breath hitches and his shoulders droop.

Percival blinks, swallows, his chest getting cold, "N-no. What are you- Newt I didn't say that."

Newt hunches in on himself, looking away, and Percival wants to hex himself in the face for making him close up like this.

"I see your face when we meet people and they laugh behind their hands when I talk about my work, or say that it's not as important as looking out for humans." Newt sounds defeated as he turns his whole body away from Percival.

Percival feels the makings of panic start to creep up inside him, he shakes his head trying to remember the things Newt is talking about.

Newt shakes his head, turns, and moves past Percival out toward the living room.

Percival's whole body jerks, as if coming out of a fog, _no no no_ , that's not what he meant at all, "No, no no," he mutters urgently and goes after Newt.

Newt is pacing in front of their couch, hands clenching and unclenching, face pinched, and Percival hates himself for making him so distressed.

Percival steps in his way immediately and Newt tries to step back, away, but Percival takes hold of his shoulders, which Newt fights a bit but stills when Percival starts talking, "I don't think your job is stupid, or insane, or unnecessary, I swear Newt, I swear to you," Newt still won't look at him, brows still drawn together and jaw clenching tightly.

That panic climbs up Percival's throat, but he has to talk now, he has to make Newt know that he doesn't think those awful things.

He takes a deep breath, "About what you said, when we meet people, I'm only silent because I'm trying really hard not to snap at them, not to send a nasty hex at their mouths. I-I didn't think you noticed or cared at all what people think and I didn't want to bring it to your attention at all, I didn't want you to tamper your enthusiasm and passion when talking about your work. I love that about you! I love it Newt, I promise." he pleads, trying to catch Newt's eyes. The man is half an inch taller than Percival and it's still harder to catch his gaze if he doesn't want it to happen.

They're silent for a few moments and the panic inside Percival is full blown, he won't let it take over him just yet, he needs to know if Newt understood.

Newt shrugs one shoulder weakly, "You always look embarrassed. And I do notice, but I thought, I thought you would never just pretend to care about my work if you genuinely didn't, so I never said anything. But,"

Percival jumps in, "No, no but, I do care, I do. Here, just, sit down? Please?"

Newt drops down on the couch, shoulders hunches, hands fiddling with his fingers in his lap, and head down. Percival really, really, despises himself at this moment.

He kneels in front of Newt, "I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry I never defended you to jerks who mocked your job. I honestly didn't want to bring it to your attention if you weren't noticing their idiotic comments. I didn't want to bring you down. But I should have stood up for you anyway, I realize that."

Newt's still hiding behind his hair but Percival sees that tear drop down from his face to his lap. He's never seen Newt cry before, and what kind of monster is he to make his husband cry, and the panic finally makes his hands shake as he reaches a hand up to Newt's cheek.

Percival takes a steadying breath, "I'm so sorry, I swear I'm sorry, I never knew this was something that was upsetting you," he tries to tip Newt's face up, and he's finally allowed.

Newt's eyes are red rimmed but there's only one tear sliding down his face, and Percival wipes it away with his thumb, his lips are pursed so tightly like he's holding what he wants to say in.

And Percival breaks, he does, he can't believe he did this, let a stupid thing turn into such a problem. Well time to confess because he is, as Newt said, an utter cock.

Percival sighs, strokes Newt's cheek a few times, and spits the truth out, "I was jealous, Newt. That's why I, that's why I was awful to your colleagues and behaved so atrociously, like a child!" he grinds his teeth embarrassed with himself.

Newt blinks, confusion contorts his face, he attempts to say something but stops, looking even more confused, he tries again, "You were jealous...because...I, got promoted? But, you said you were glad for me, You," he shakes his head, "Percival your next promotion puts you as the Director of Magical Security for the whole of the United States, I don't think my promotion comes anywhere near yours," so confused.

Percival blinks, wondering how in the world Newt came up with that, also how in the world did Newt not notice so many people flirting with him. "No! Mercy, No! Absolutely not, I would never feel that way about you getting ahead Newt, never."

"Then, what happened?"

"I was jealous of people fawning over you, they were overly friendly, flirting even, like our rings meant nothing, they just, kept, trying to grab you," he finished weakly, his shame finally exposed to Newt and waiting for his reaction.

Newt's mouth kept opening and closing, no words actually taking form, eyebrows raised in surprise, then finally, "Y-you were, oh!" he breathes out.

Percival nods once, and hangs his head in shame, cheeks burning, and then Newt's fingers are under his chin, tilting his head up to look at him.

"But you're never jealous, I mean you've never been before," Newt points out gently.

"I know!" frustration evident in his voice, rising before deflating completely, "I don't know why I felt that way tonight, specifically. Maybe I've just never seen so many people clamor for your attention at once and I... It doesn't matter it was completely nonsensical; I should not have behaved the way I did. I embarrassed you, and made you look bad," he shakes his head feeling guilty, "I'm, so sorry Newt," Percival drops his head, hiding his face in Newt's lap, feeling like such a fool.

After only a moment he feels Newt's fingers in his hair, moving gently, rubbing his head in a familiar way, and he keeps rubbing until Percival's tense shoulders loosen, then his grip on his hair tightens slightly, tugging to get Percival's head up again.

Percival complies. Of course he does.

And Newt's face isn't angry, or tense, or sad, anymore, he looks the way he does when he's reading, open, calm, and taking everything in and hope jumps up inside Percival's chest. Perhaps he hasn't ruined everything!

Newt strokes his fingers over his cheek, bites his lip then says, "it's alright, I mean, no, it's not alright," Percival winces terribly and Newt hastens to reassure him, "I meant that it's not alright because it felt terrible, I didn't know what you were thinking or why you were so angry, and I felt horrible." The minuscule hope inside dies a pitiful death and Percival looks away, only to snap his eyes to Newt's again when he says, "But your apology is accepted." he assures.

Percival is so relieved. He clasps Newt's face between his hands and brings their foreheads together, eyes closed, he breathes deeply, "Thank you."

Newt can't shake his head so he shrugs one shoulder, "Don't thank me, of course I forgive you."

Percival presses a kiss to his forehead, and then to his cheek, "I was such,"

But Newt interrupts him, "No, enough. I'm not angry anymore and you should stop being guilty, it's over," he bites his lip, "Although I should apologize for calling you a cock, and an American, Mafioso," he winces, "I'm sorry."

It takes a moment but Percival chuckles, "No you were right, I was. But that, I mean, it doesn't make sense because I'm not a non-magical person, or Italian."

Newt shrugs, "There's mafia-like gangs in the wizarding community as well," he smiles.

Percival raises a brow, amused, "My mother is French and my father's family is a mixture and most of them are in law enforcement so I don't know what you're insinuating here."

Newt blinks and smiles innocently, "Nothing, Deputy Director Graves."

Percival bites back a smile. He's so glad the black mood is dissipating.

Percival gets off the floor with a groan, half an hour down there is hell on his knees, he thinks he deserves it anyway. He mourns the state of his pants though.

They're under their covers, holding each other tightly, they haven't bothered to put their clothes away properly tonight, just left then strewn about, they haven't even bothered to get into their sleeping clothes; they wanted to be as close as possible, nothing between them.

Newt is breathing gently against his throat and Percival rubs his back, he thinks Newt fell asleep until he speaks, "Was it Hawthorne?"

Percival jerks minutely in surprise, "Haw-what, oh! Yes! It was him. That sticky, dirty pawed," Newt pokes him so he shuts up.

"Hawthorne is a known creep, everybody's warned about him, I probably should have told you, did he try anything with you?"

"No! He was all over you!"

"Yes well, everyone tries to avoid him at all times. It's much easier at work you know, but in social situations where he must be invited it's much harder," Newt looks up at him for only a moment before his finger is in Percival's face, "No, you can't arrest him. You have no jurisdiction here."

Percival rolls his eyes, "Theseus then, he can arrest the bastard." but Newt is shaking his head.

"He can't, he's tried. Theseus was seeing a woman in my department and Hawthorne was his usual creep self so she complained, believe me, Theseus tried, but the man is the Minister's cousin," Newt sighs, "Almost everyone's tried reporting him, or arresting him," he shakes his head, "it never sticks."

"Hmm," Percival hums thoughtfully; Newt rolls his eyes at the calculating look in his eyes, then presses a kiss to Percival's lips.

"Goodnight," Newt says pointedly and settles in Percival's arms again.

Percival smiles and kisses Newt's forehead, murmurs a goodnight back, and settles down to sleep.

A month later the entire ministry and all its departments pats Theseus on the back for arresting Hawthorne. No one shows their delight in front of the minister of course but the energy of the entire building is buzzing for a few weeks.

Theseus had somehow collected enough evidence against the man to put him away for a while.

No matter how much Newt narrows his eyes at him he can never prove that Percival was involved.

\---

Percival is thirty-six years old and he’s acting like a grumpy old man, he’s told by the newly appointed senior auror Tina Goldstein. She’s one of the department’s best and she’s proven herself time and time again, which is why she joined the Senior Five as soon as a position opened up, on his recommendation no less, not that she needs to know that.

But she’s earned his respect and wormed her way into being one of his trusted friends, his biggest mistake though is introducing her to his husband. Newt and Tina are now best friends and a duo of trouble.

Which is why she thinks she has any right to say something so rude to him.

He makes a mental note to remember more of her terrible fuck ups as a junior to tease her with so she’d leave him alone for a while.

“When is Newt going to be back so he can soften your rough edges again?” she asks insolently.

Percival narrows his eyes at her, “You look like you’ve got nothing to do, here take this case Goldstein.” He holds a folder out to her.

She rolls her eyes but takes the folder anyway, “So where is he now?” she refuses to leave.

Percival huffs, looking back at his papers, but he answers her so he’s not really irritated at her, “Equatorial Guinea,” he sighs.

“Well you’ve been really grumpy around here for the past month and the juniors are getting panicky, so maybe tamp it down?” she leans on his desk.

Percival snorts, “And what? They nominated you to speak up on their behalf?”

“Yeah, they did,” she stretches her words out.

Percival is not amused, he gives her the most flat look he can.

She rolls her eyes, “You miss Newt, it’s okay. But this isn’t the first time he’s gone off country, or continent, for his research. So what’s going on? You two fight?” she gives him sympathetic eyes.

Percival pinches the bridge of his nose, and sighs, “No, we’re not fighting. But he hasn’t replied to my last two letters and I’m worried.”

Tina bites her lip, “Well don’t you two have that emergency code thing, which I know nothing about because Newt certainly hasn’t told me about it.” She rushes and tries to look innocent.

Percival shoots her an annoyed look, “First: you shouldn’t know about that, it’s supposed to be secret for safety reasons, second: it hasn’t activated so I’ll have to trust that he’s okay. Which means I have to wait, and I, hate, waiting.” He bites out the last part.

She hums and Percival thinks she doesn’t sound very sympathetic.

Percival sighs and shakes his head, “Get back to work Goldstein.” To which she smiles, turns on her heel, and heads back to her desk.

Newt comes back two weeks later, Percival takes a day off, and all of the junior aurors cheer.

\---

Percival is thirty-seven and Director Marsden gets sick and keeps getting sicker. He's twenty years Percival's senior which shouldn't be an indication of health because wizards live longer and healthier due to health potions and such, but there's no account for illnesses that are beyond medicine and magic.

The man gets quieter, but he doesn't get any less fierce when it comes to his job, it just makes him have to share his significant load of responsibilities with Percival.

Percival knows what's happening, what's coming, but he hates it, hates that there's no cure. He's not friends with the man but he's worked under him for long years and he respects him as an auror and a superior.

The department can see and none of them know what to do, all they know to do is do their jobs as best they can to make their director proud.

Going to work becomes a tense experience for Percival, it's always tense by nature of their work but it was the kind of tension aurors thrived on, it that drove them forward and it gave them the reckless reputations they carry, but this tension is bleak, it doesn't drive anything forward, it just pushes Percival down, a heavy weight, watching a man he respects move slowly toward death and he can't do a single thing about it.

He can't imagine what Marsden must be feeling.

Percival tries his best to keep the heavy load and tension away from home, but that just puts an extra load upon his shoulders that he doesn't know sits there.

And he doesn't notice that he gets quieter and quieter at home, doesn't notice that he spends more time at the office finishing up as much as he can until Newt sends a pigeon with a note to come home to eat, and he usually goes home filled with apologies that Newt waves away.

He takes cases home and pours over them for hours, well into the latest hour of the night, sometimes Newt wakes up and tries to coax him into bed for a few hours of rest, sometimes Percival goes and sometimes he can't, he just can't he has more cases than he has time.

Newt starts to worry, starts to fuss over him like he fusses over his injured creatures, pushes him to eat and sleep, and Percival tries, he really tries at first but the pressure is coming at him from all sides now and he doesn't even know he's reaching the end of his rope.

All he knows is that he has a lot of work, managing the auror teams, their weakly strategies, assigning cases and taking the ones too sensitive that he needs to work on with senior aurors, he has to deal with administrative things that Marsden has grudgingly given him, he has to cover for Marsden at congress meetings, he has to represent his department at international meetings and conventions, he has to do so much, and he's disappointing his husband on top of it all.

Percival's hands shake from the amount of coffee he drinks, he snaps at senior aurors under him who in turn snap at the rest of the aurors, only the juniors remain less beleaguered but they do get more disparate for approval.

Newt stops asking about work because Percival doesn't tell anymore, he tries to get his attention with sane dotes about his research; it always used to interest Percival.

Newt gets really worried when Percival doesn't come home.

Percival is so consumed one day that he doesn't notice when the department empties out around him, past even the time that others go home, no one tries to get him to leave anymore either.

He doesn't even know what time it is when he hears hurried steps getting closer, two sets of them, and he knows it can't be intruders but his hindbrain doesn't and his wand is out and pointed ahead just as Newt and Goldstein come into view.

Percival is shocked to put it lightly. He puts away his wand with a frown, "Did something happen?" he thinks if Newt is in trouble.

Newt's face is incredulous, "Did something happen? You didn't come home! I thought something had happened to you!"

"I'm fine. You didn't have to come, and if something had happened someone would have fire-called you." Percival looks back at the case at hand.

Newt huffs and he hears him whisper furiously with Tina, then she leaves.

Newt comes closer, steps hesitant, he stands beside him and Percival realizes he's not reading the file anymore, the words are swimming. He rubs his eyes.

Newt calls his name and takes his hand.

Percival doesn't know what to say to him.

Newt turns his chair and crouches down in front of him, "What's happening?" his voice is so soft and gentle and Percival just, can't, keep going, he's burned out he suddenly realizes.

And so he tells him.

He tells Newt everything.

Halfway through Newt tugs him up and into his coat, out of the building and apparates them home.

Percival isn't done even after Newt gets him out of his work clothes and into some soft ones, while Newt moves around him he listens too.

When Newt has him in bed, tucked in, he stops talking for a few minutes and stares at nothing.

Newt must worry because suddenly his hand is on Percival's cheek, "Darling?" he whispers.

Percival swallows, "I don't know if I can, do this, right, I'm not finishing as much as I need to finish, there's so much,"

"Shh, it's alright, it's alright," Newt shushes him kindly, "You're doing everything you can, and you're doing great as it happens, because Tina told me what's been going on, don't give me that look, I asked her, and she was concerned, rightly so." Newt sighs, "You don't even realize that you're running a fever."

Percival blinks in surprise, he really hadn't realized, that must be why he couldn't concentrate all day.

"No I think the reason you couldn't concentrate all day is because you've not been eating or sleeping properly for weeks." Newt says and Percival must have spoken out loud.

Then suddenly Newt's fingers are in his hair, rubbing in the way he loves, the way that always relaxes him.

he wakes up at noon the next day, more like shoots up in bed panicking, but Newt is there right away telling him he has to stay in bed because he's sick and no you can't go in for the rest of the week or you'll get everyone sick Percival.

"Now settle down," Newt says firmly pushing him back into bed, "Tina and the other seniors are going take up all the pending cases from your desk, divide them up between them, and they're going to assign the director an assistant to take that load away from you, which you should not have had in the first place. No!" Newt puts a finger to his lips to stop any arguments.

"You've run yourself into the ground, and, I'm sorry I didn't do anything to help sooner, but I'm doing it now, and you're going to get better, so you can get back to work and continue to 'show them how it's done' as you say." Newt smiles.

Percival deflates, he honestly doesn't have the energy to fight this, and ultimately he knows Newt is right.

Newt takes care of him the rest of the week and Percival realizes how much he misses him. He's such an idiot, he thinks, to deliberately stay away from this amazing man is insanity.

Percival returns to work and find that his crippling load has indeed been divided between all five of his senior aurors, and his days are more manageable that way.

Marsden apologizes for burdening him so much, but it's only because he trusts Percival.

He tells him he'll be leaving his post soon and that he's written Percival's name down as the only candidate for a successor in his recommendation to the president.

Percival is humbled by the man's kindness and strength. It must be hell to walk toward death and be expected to function normally enough for a job.

They share a drink in the director's office.

The day Percival rises to the position of Director of Magical Security is both happy and sad.

\---

Percival is thirty-eight years old and he is still shit at making food, Newt’s worse- his food tends to be bland and half cooked for some reason- so sometimes Percival goes to visit his mother who employs a cook.

On this particular day Percival is in the piano room with his mother, listening to her play, and waiting for Newt to arrive so they can all have dinner.

Newt got an urgent summons to the ministry yesterday, so he had prtkeyed and stayed the night in their flat there. Percival doesn’t know why they want his husband so urgently but he figures he’ll know as soon as Newt gets here. Which he does a few minutes later, loudly making his way through the house, talking animatedly with his mother’s butler.

When Newt enters the room Genevieve stops playing and gets up to hug him hello, Percival thanks his stars that his mother adores Newt, he suspects she might like Newt more than she likes him but he doesn’t care either way, Newt is worthy of adoration. Newt kisses his cheek and they’re immediately whisked off to the dining room.

“We’re starving darling where were you?” Genevieve asks as she lays her napkin on her lap.

“Yeah what happened?” Percival asks, slightly worried.

“Oh I have the best news,” his smile is so bright and reassuring, “I’ve been writing reports of my research for years,” Newt tells his mother for background, “apparently they haven’t just been storing them, they’ve been compiling them.” He tells them with barely restrained excitement.

“And they’ve decided to commission a book and they want me to write it,” he finishes with a big smile.

Genevieve gasps and gushes over the news, “Newt that’s wonderful, congratulations!”

Percival gives him a proud look, smiles and takes his hand, “That’s amazing darling, congratulations,” he presses a kiss to Newt’s knuckles, who blushes and thanks them both.

After the great dinner and a few hours more with his mother, Percival and Newt apparate home, feeling full and still buzzing with excitement.

Percival is reading in bed when Newt bounces in, he hasn’t done that in a long time, and Percival gives him an indulgent smile, “This is so big Percival, I can’t believe they’ve trusted me with it,” he sounds breathless.

“Well of course they have, no one does this half as well as you do,” he takes Newt’s hand.

Newt squeezes his hand and smiles, “I’m so excited.”

“Really? I couldn’t tell.” Percival jokes and Newt shoves his shoulder with a laugh.

“Do you have any idea how good this could be for furthering in the preservation of magical creatures? Popularizing the issue could really bring us the attention we need to help, to make actual change!” Newt gushes with stars in his eyes.

Percival just lets himself fall in love all over again.

Newt keeps talking some more, Percival puts his book away to listen, about the benefits and his plans and how he can continue to further he research and where else he can go for another two hours.

When he’s done his face is flushed, eyes bright, and a delightful smile is on his face that Percival has no choice but to kiss him, a lot, because he wants to taste that happiness for himself.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rarely see jealousy depicted in fics the way it happens in real life. In fics it's the good kind of jealousy that gets everybody laid, alas in reality there's yelling and hurt feelings everywhere. I wanted to show this negative side of it and then show how it can be resolved peacefully. Besides it felt more likely with how their relationship happened, mostly long distance in their time period, and less likely to run into obstacles together, short courtship before marriage etc. I see this kind of dynamic around me a lot as it's still a popular way marriages happen and couples start to discover each other like that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters exchanged!
> 
> (This one happened sometime in the beginning of their relationship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt still doesn't realize what he feels is longing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival sneaked a letter to Newt prior to their wedding!

Because Percival's handwriting is shit despite his mother's best efforts:

> My darling, my Newt,
> 
>   
> I apologize if receiving this caused you any discomfort, it's not my intention, and allow me to reassure you that all is good on my end. I had to bribe your young cousin Augustus to sneak this letter to you.
> 
>   
> I only wanted to talk to you, or just sit with you, this separation has been difficult, especially now... I don't know how to explain it but I hope you know. You always know anyway.
> 
>   
> I hope Theseus hasn't been giving you too much grief these past few days, I swear he's like a ten year old.
> 
>   
> Your mother came to speak with mine a few minutes ago, I'm glad they've taken to each other so well.
> 
>   
> Newt, I wanted to, I mean, that is, I wanted to see you, I can't stand being away from you when we are about to be married in a couple of hours. I have no words to describe what I feel right now. Very soon we will be joined and our magic connected. And I will call you my husband! My heart runs away from me just at the thought of it.
> 
>   
> I don't know how I got so lucky to have found your love and be able to keep it... I thank my stars for that lucky feather you gave all those years ago.
> 
>   
> I can't wait to marry you my darling, I can't wait for the magic of my soul to recognize yours. I can't wait to kiss you as my husband, hold you, have you.
> 
>   
> I am yours, from the day we met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I procrastinated this bit for too long honestly and I don't know why. I had the letter written but I just didn't photoshop it. This 'verse is finished with the main two chapters, these additions are just for fun!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who liked and commented, you guys are wonderful and I love all of you *throws hearts at you all*


End file.
